Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure.
Various tire manufacturers have suggested various locations for the pressure sensors. Known systems include coupling a pressure sensor to the valve stem of the tire. Other known systems and proposed systems locate the pressure sensors in various locations within the tire wall or tread. Tires are mounted to wheels that are commonly made from steel or aluminum.
During assembly and during routine maintenance such as tire rotation or tire replacement, the tire pressure system must be calibrated. Calibration involves associating the various tire positions with the pressure transmitters that are located on the tires. One proposed method for calibrating a system uses a magnet device to initiate the calibration. Such a device is described in PCT Publication WO 94/20317. In this system, an internal display panel with locations corresponding to the tire location is activated. When the tire locations are illuminated on the display, the vehicle operator or service technician places the magnet near the indicated tire. The transducer then sends a code corresponding thereto to the central controller. When the indicator indicates another tire location, the magnet must be brought near each tire location until each of the tire locations have a tire registered thereto. One problem with this device is that a separate component such as a magnet must be provided to the vehicle operator that is used only in the calibration process. One problem associated with a separate magnet device is that such a device is subject to loss. Thus, the tire pressure sensing system would be rendered inoperable.
Another drawback with such a system is that because many wheels are made from steel and steel is a magnetic material, the various proposed tire pressure sensing systems may not operate properly because the steel wheels may shield the magnetic energy therefrom. Therefore, the system may also be rendered inoperable because the pressure transmitter will not be activated by the magnet.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tire pressure calibration system that overcomes the drawbacks mentioned above.